HVAC (Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning) systems are used for climate control of, e.g., internal cabin areas of an automobile. HVAC systems may be configured with an HVAC unit having a heat exchanger disposed in a housing. An HVAC distribution system may be operatively connected to the HVAC unit. An HVAC system may have one or more air flow paths for allowing air to flow, for example, to, from, and/or within the HVAC unit and the HVAC distribution system. Doors may be associated with the air flow path for controlling the amount of air flowing to, through, and/or from the HVAC unit and/or the HVAC distribution system.